


Changing Tides

by wyse_ink



Series: Changing Tides [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bromance, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Team Dynamics, Third Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is having doubts about returning to the training camp from Hell--and as the swim team's captain, no less. As the camp progresses and the team grows stronger, he realizes that his role may not be the only thing that's changed since last time. </p><p>Companion piece to Overdue Meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Day 1**

 

     The concerns Rei had had about this trip resurfaced the minute he stepped off the boat. It was too late to turn back now. The moment he’d agreed to go through with the training camp from Hell was the moment he’d solidified it as a restored Iwatobi tradition. To say he’d been reluctant when the others had brought it up at practice would’ve been an understatement. After what had happened--what he’d done--two years before, he was surprised that trip had even been brought up in the first place. Of course, Nagisa was the only one here who knew exactly what had happened, when Rei had so stupidly gone into the ocean in the middle of the night for a swim. The memory of it and what could’ve happened as a result made him sick.

     He pushed the thought away. It was in the past. He knew better now, and as the new swim club captain, it was his responsibility to make sure the new members stayed safe. As he watched Miss Amakata and Gou step off the boat after the last of the members, he remembered that this training camp would be different. Thanks to their results at Nationals, the school had provided the club with enough money to use the island’s training facilities. They would be boarding at the lodge with a set check-in time, which Gou had tasked herself with keeping track of. All in all, the trip was organized in a way that flooded Rei with a sense of accomplishment and reassurance.

     Still…

     “Lighten up, Rei-chan!” Nagisa said, hoisting his duffle bag over his shoulder. “It’s not every day you get to take a trip to an island paradise!”

     “Nagisa-kun, this is supposed to be a training camp from hell, not a vacation.” Rei smiled his best evil smile and adjusted his glasses. “The new members don’t know what they’re in for.” 

“Hopefully not melodramatic monologues,” Gou’s voice chimed in as she joined them. Rei felt his face flush and she laughed.

     “Gou-chan, are you going to join us for practice?” Nagisa asked, and she shook her head.

     “It’s Kou,” she interjected, “and yes, but just to carry out my managerial duties.” She turned her attention to the beach, and Rei could tell she was going into one of her muscle maniac daydreams. He cleared his throat.

     “Do you have the checklist?” he asked her. She nodded, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a plastic folder.

     “That folder has everything we’ll need,” she told him. “Member checklist, schedule, even the menu items are all in order.” Rei opened up the folder, a small smile crossing his face when he saw that each page had been laminated to protect it from any outside elements.

     “Gou-san, I’m impressed,” he said, flipping through the pages for each day. Each page was balanced and color-coded depending on the aspect of the training regimen. Gou folded her arms across her chest.

     “I’m not _just_ a muscle maniac, Rei-kun,” she said, her eyes twinkling underneath her long lashes. With that, she turned and started toward the lodge. Rei never saw the smirk Nagisa gave him as they followed.

 

***

 

     The first day of training had been a success. That night, Rei stretched his feet out in front of him on the lodge’s deck, his entire body aching from a long day’s worth of swimming and running. It’d been worth it, though, especially when he’d seen how well the new members had done on their first day. Several of them were used to rigorous swimming schedules, but some of the other training methods had gotten the best of them. Now, he could hear them carrying on and laughing energetically inside. As long as they all got some sleep, they’d be ready for the next day.

     The sound of the door sliding open behind him interrupted his thoughts. Gou’s flip-flops smacked against her feet as she approached. “Rei-kun, do you need anything? Miss Amakata said to check with you before we turned in for the night.” 

     “No, but thank you,” he replied. She came into view as she sat down at the edge of the dock, letting her feet dangle over the side. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. Her hair was down and still damp, likely from when she’d taken a bath, and a towel was draped around her shoulders. If he hadn’t known any better, he might’ve thought she’d spent the day training like the rest of them. 

     They sat in silence for a moment, and he wondered if she’d really just come out here for a moment of peace. Finally she spoke again.

     “Rei-kun, did something happen at the training camp last time?” The question caught him off guard. He knew the others had never told her, so as far as he knew, she’d been oblivious to the whole fiasco. He opened his mouth to reply, but paused. “You don’t have to tell me,” she continued. “It’s just...you were acting strange this morning.”

     “I was?” 

     She nodded. “Before training started, I mean. You seemed really preoccupied on the boat ride here.” 

     “I get seasick,” he admitted, which was partially the truth. She glanced over her shoulder at him, as if she didn’t quite believe him, then shrugged.

     “Well, that’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she muttered quietly. He could tell she saw through him, but it was better to not bring up the past. But why? he wondered. Didn’t she have the right to know what had happened then? She was a club member, too. Maybe he was being selfish by not telling her, but then again, if he did tell her…

     He pondered it for a moment. If he told Gou Matsuoka what he had done, she would probably never look at him the same. To her, he was Rei, the theory maniac who’d sunk like a rock and worked to overcome it. He wasn’t an idiot who’d been so desperate for quick results that he’d risked his friends’ lives and his own to get them. He’d been selfish, idiotic, and he was ashamed.

     That was exactly why, he realized, he had to tell her.

     The words came out more quickly than he’d meant them to, the story unfolding at the same pace as storm that had overtaken him that night. Of course, he was careful to leave out Makoto’s fear of the ocean, but everything else he revealed. As he spoke, she listened. She’d turned toward him, brow furrowed and eyes wide with shock. When he finally finished, he stared at the floor. Silence swept over them again, and Rei noticed that his hands were shaking. Silently, Gou stood. She stopped beside him, and he could feel her eyes on him. He wondered how upset she was. Surely, if looks could kill, he’d be dead already. Instead, she knelt beside him and took his hands in hers.

     “Rei-kun,” she said sternly. “Look at me.” He complied reluctantly and immediately wished he hadn’t. There wasn’t the slightest trace of anger on her face. Instead, her eyes were full of concern, and she stared right into his. His heart rate quickened as he realized how close they were. “Look at me and listen,” she said. “That was two years ago, right?” He nodded numbly. “It turned out just fine, right? You’re all okay.” She squeezed his hands, and he could’ve sworn her eyes were starting to grow misty. 

     “Gou-san…” he began, but she shook her head. 

     “Quit beating yourself up over it. Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, and Nagisa-kun all forgave you for it, so I forgive you too.” She forced a smile, and Rei thought he understood.

     “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you,” he told her. “You’re part of the team, too. You had a right to know.” 

     To his surprise, she laughed slightly. “Are you kidding?” she asked him. “I would’ve been pissed back then! It was smart of you to wait, else you would’ve faced my wrath for sure.” At this, he couldn’t help but chuckle. That chuckle grew into laughter, and soon they’d both been overcome with it. When their laughter had finally subsided, Rei adjusted his glasses. 

     “And here I thought you were just a muscle maniac all this time.” 

     “Better than being a theory maniac,” she teased, and even in the dim lighting, he could see her blush. “Especially when that theory fails to factor into decision-making.” She was so close, he thought, realizing he could smell the medley of scented soaps and shampoo she’d used, even over the salty air. Had she moved even closer? No, he realized as his hand made contact with the deck to support his weight. He had. He was too strongly aware of the fact that she still held his other hand in hers, and that they were close enough that the breeze pushed a strand of her long, damp hair against his arm. 

     Rei had never seriously considered kissing anyone before. To him, it was a formality, a type of practice that married people just did as a reminder to the other person that they loved them. It certainly wasn’t the sort of thing he’d ever pictured himself doing, yet now, he found himself wanting nothing more than to close the distance between himself and the burgundy-haired manager that seemed to be wanting him to. In no way was it logical, yet he found himself doing exactly that. He could feel her breath on his lips, now only centimeters from his. 

     The sound of a loud thump jolted them, followed by a shout. Rei whipped his head around just in time to see his best friend capturing a first year in a headlock and starting to pull him out of view. He scrambled to his feet and threw open the sliding glass door. “What’s going on?!” he asked, and Nagisa released the freshman. 

     “Nagisa-senpai just snuck up and tackled me!” Miura exclaimed.

     “Wait, what?” 

     “You didn’t sign the checkout form, Miura-kun,” Nagisa said, his tone careful and serious.   “As your senpai, I am responsible for your well-being.” He glanced over nervously at Rei, and suddenly, Rei understood. He barely heard Miura’s protests. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that they might have both seen, and his face burned. There wouldn’t have been any mistaking it, he thought. He was sure that this was the kind of news that would get around, and it was his fault. 

     But if Nagisa had stopped him…

     He heard Gou close the door behind her as she entered the room. “Na-gi-sa-kun,” she said slowly, emphasizing every syllable, as though she’d realized what had happened the moment he had. Miura’s face flushed at the sight of her and he shrank back slightly. Rei was perfectly aware that the first-years found their manager intimidating. He struggled to put on a composed face, not missing the feigned innocence on Nagisa’s.

     “Please excuse us, Miura-kun,” Rei said, and Miura nodded and hurried out of the room. Once he’d gone, Rei glanced at Gou, whose face was nearly as red as her hair. 

     “Good thing I stopped him,” Nagisa said cheerfully, rubbing the back of his head. “Otherwise, the whole club would’ve heard about it by now!”

     Rei brought his hand to his forehead in disbelief. “You were spying,” he said, his voice shaking with disbelief. 

     Nagisa shook his head. “I was on security detail,” he said, his tone low and serious. “Protecting young lovebirds from prying eyes of-” his statement was cut short as Rei lunged after him, not hearing Gou’s quiet giggle as they disappeared.

 

***

 

     “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Nagisa told him. Rei had easily caught up with his friend and made sure they were out of earshot of the others. 

     “Security detail,” Rei repeated slowly, as if trying to process the absurdity of it all. “Exactly how long were you on ‘security detail?’” 

     Nagisa brought his hand to his chin. “Well, I was on my way to the vending machine and I thought I saw Gou-chan heading out the door…” He’d probably seen it all, then. Rei buried his face in his hand. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed. Well, at least not entirely. If anyone had to have seen them, he was glad it was Nagisa. Even though his best friend had a hard time keeping secrets, he always kept the ones that mattered. Rei knew this would be no exception. 

     “It’s not logical,” he said. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m sure she wasn’t either.”

     “You like Gou-chan.” 

     “It’s been a long day,” Rei continued, not hearing him. “We spent all afternoon in the sun. Heat exhaustion may have likely been a factor in our hindered thought processes.”

     “You like Gou-chan.”

     “There’s also the issue of the setting, which could’ve played a psychological role-”

     Nagisa grabbed his friend’s shoulders, interrupting his ramble. “Rei-chan,” he said slowly, as if he were talking to a child. “You like Gou-chan. She likes you too, in case you hadn’t figured it out.” 

     The words struck him harder than he’d expected. What was Nagisa even saying? Of course he liked Gou. He considered her one of his close friends and she was highly efficient as a manager. It made sense that she liked him for similar reasons, as her friend and captain. But he hadn’t missed the other implication. 

     “If you’re implying that I like her romantically, you’re wrong,” he replied. “I’d never be taken by something as illogical as love.” 

     Nagisa stared at him blankly, as if he were missing something obvious. Finally, he threw up his hands and waved them dismissively. “Fine, fine,” he said, starting toward the team’s room. “Forget I said anything.” With that, he left Rei alone with his thoughts.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

 

     The second day of training proved much harder than the first. Even the most experienced members were sore, and it took all the effort they had to drag themselves back to the lodge. Rei felt like exhausted. He hadn’t managed to sleep at all the night before, his mind twisting and contorting the scenes from the night before in the strangest ways imaginable. In one version--the one he preferred--the talk he’d had with Gou had been nothing more than a friendly heart-to-heart, ending in something that probably hadn’t been anything other than a bizarre act of exhaustion. But the other version was the opposite. He saw her over and over again, her long hair still damp and draped over her small shoulders. Her eyes staring into his underneath long lashes, and he saw himself leaning in toward her. 

     This was the version that had been stuck on repeat over and over in his head until the sun had risen again, and the one that stayed in his head during the day’s practice. 

     She hadn’t acted any differently toward him all day. She went about her usual routine, helping the other swimmers and Miss Amakata when needed. There was no sign of the night before in her tone when she spoke to him. No indication that it’d even happened. If he hadn’t known any better, he might have thought the whole scene had just been a product of his imagination, but Nagisa’s occasional, knowing side glances told him otherwise. After they’d wrapped up training for the evening, Rei made his way down to the beach and began to run. 

     Running still cleared his head more than anything else. Even though swimming had also become second nature to him now, running was even more deeply embedded. His tired legs protested with the first few strides, but after a few minutes, relaxed into their usual, perfectly-paced rhythm. 

     He wasn’t sure how long he ran, but by the time he returned to the lodge, it was already dark. After a much-needed bath, he set off to join the others. He found Nagisa and a few other teammates huddled around a laptop, watching what appeared to be some sort of American horror flick. Nagisa waved him over.

     “Rei-chan,” his friend said as he reached them. “Gou-chan was looking for you.” The mention of her name echoed in his ears. Rei fought to conceal the blush that threatened to cross his face. 

     “Gou-san?” he asked, and Nagisa nodded, a mischievous smile crossing his face. Rei’s eyes darted toward the other members, whose eyes were glued to the screen as a giant shark consumed a person whole. Rei winced. “Did she say why?”

     Nagisa shook his head. “She just said to tell you if I saw you.” Rei nodded understandingly, but once again, his mind raced. Maybe it was a good thing she wanted to talk, he thought. Perhaps it would provide some sort of clarity about whatever had happened--or almost happened, he reminded himself--the night before. Maybe if he could figure it out, he could go back to the way things were. 

     It didn’t take him long to track her down. He found her talking to Miss Amakata in the dining area. She smiled when she saw him, and Miss Amakata greeted him warmly. 

     “It looked like you all did exceptionally well today,” she said, her brown hair bouncing at her shoulders. “I’m no expert, but it looks like everyone’s already made improvements.” 

     Rei smiled softly and nodded. “Everyone’s been working really hard. They know what’s at stake and they know what it takes to get there.” 

     “Well, if everyone keeps this up, I have no doubt we’ll make it to Nationals again,” Miss Amakata replied. “It’s just like Thomas Edison said, ‘There is no substitute for hard work.’” 

     “No, there isn’t,” Gou said, a warm smile crossing her face, eyes locking with Rei’s. There it was that look again, he thought as his pulse quickened. What was that? He felt his face growing warm and quickly turned his attention back to Miss Amakata. He quickly realized this was in vain, as she was already standing and collecting her things. “Turning in already, Amakata-sensei?”

     “It’s been a long day,” she replied. “I’m sure it doesn’t affect you as much. You’re still young!” Rei smirked at this. The swim club advisor couldn’t be more than thirty, yet often when she spoke, she sounded like an old woman. With that, she dismissed herself and disappeared, leaving the other two in silence. He cleared his throat.

     “Nagisa said you needed to talk to me?” 

     She waved her hand. “I did, but…” she paused for a moment. “It’s fine now. It wasn’t anything important.” 

     Rei’s brow furrowed slightly. If she’d mentioned it to Nagisa, then it had to have been important. He couldn’t help but feel that it had something to do with him. “Gou-san…” he searched for the right words. A single phrase popped into his head, and without a better option, he settled on it. “I hope you know you can talk to me if you need to.” 

     Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as she seemed to be debating something in her mind. Finally, she looked back up at him, her eyes wide. “Rei-kun, I want to learn how to swim.” Rei stared at her, dumbfounded. Never once had she expressed a desire to learn to swim, even though she was around it all the time. He’d always wondered why she’d never expressed interest, but then again, he’d never asked. 

     “Gou-san,” he began, but she interrupted.

     “I want to learn to swim,” she repeated. “Can you teach me?” 

     Rei nodded slowly. Of course he could, he thought, even down to the most technical aspects. Even though he still wasn’t the best swimmer, he was fairly confident in his teaching ability, especially having learned to swim so recently himself. He wondered if that was why she’d asked him instead of Nagisa or one of the others. But why now? While he was sure he could teach her, a copy of the training camp schedule flashed in his mind. “When did you want to start?” 

     Gou smiled sheepishly. “I hadn’t thought too much about that,” she admitted. “I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes.” Of course I would, Rei thought, a small pang of either irritation or guilt--and he wasn’t sure which--flooding through him. Surely she realized she was just as much a part of the team--and his friend--as any of them. He was beginning to wonder if they’d done enough to let her know that. 

     Rei smirked and pulled his shoulders back animatedly. “I’ll teach you under one condition,” he said. “You can’t let your muscle maniac nature take over.” 

     “As long as you don’t bore me with theory.” 


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

 

     They met at the pool early the next morning before the regular day of training began. Rei thought she looked nervous as she crouched beside the water, arms folded and body tense. He didn’t say anything as he took off his jacket and got into the pool. Instead, he wracked his brain, trying to think of something to say that would help her relax. Nagisa would say something funny to lighten the mood. Makoto would’ve said something that would motivate her for sure, and Haruka...well, Rei thought with a smile. Haruka would’ve said something about being free. 

     He tried another route. “Gou-san, why do you want to swim?” Her burgundy eyes met his. “Don’t you think it’s about time I learned?” 

     “That’s not what I meant.” Rei watched her as she seemed to ponder it for a moment. He could think of a thousand reasons why she’d decided to, but he had a feeling he was wrong about most of them. He doubted it had anything to do with the club itself, since he was fairly certain she knew just how valuable she was to them even if she never set foot in the water. Finally, she sighed.

     “I want to surprise my brother,” she admitted, her voice distant. “Next time he comes home.” Something in her tone struck him, and he studied her. Rarely did she talk about Rin outside of swimming, and there was something in her voice that told Rei more than she’d let on. He knew that she missed him of course, but she always seemed so strong and upbeat. If anything, Rei had always thought Rin’s absence only motivated her to help the team more. She was always seemed determined to keep up with him on her end, helping Iwatobi to turn into a team he could compete with on equal ground. Rei had always admired that about her, but that wasn’t what struck him now. What struck him was how vulnerable she seemed as she stared at the water, her fingers tightening over her arms until her knuckles turned white. For the first time, she wasn’t Gou the Manager. She was just Gou, and that Gou was someone who was confiding in him to help her achieve her goal. 

     He smiled at her softly, brimming with a feeling he sensed he knew but couldn’t quite identify. “I think that’s great idea.” 

     She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say more, but stopped. She stood up and turned her back to Rei as she started to unzip her jacket. “Don’t look,” she told him sternly. Feeling a prickle of heat rising to his cheeks, he quickly turned away as she shed her track suit and slid into the water. When he felt a light tap on his shoulder letting him know it was safe, he turned. She looked much smaller in the water, he realized, the water trickling over the yellow and white stripes of the swimsuit he’d only seen her wear once before. Her eyes were filled with such determination that Rei couldn’t help but chuckle. 

     “All right. We’ll start with the basics,” he said with a grin. “Let’s see if you can float.”

 

***

 

     She caught on more quickly than he’d expected. He’d known she’d naturally be off to a far better start than he had--or at least not sink as much--but what he hadn’t expected was for her to have above average form on her first try. That being said, he thought as he quickly brought a hand underneath her to support her as she over-rotated her shoulders on the backstroke, she was very inconsistent. Knowing what each technique was supposed to look like was clearly helping her, but Rei knew a mental block when he saw one. Every so often, she’d freeze up and immediately stop what she was doing. She’d stand up, looking frustrated every time. Every time this happened, Rei gave her encouraging words.

     “It’s not like I expected to get it right away,” she said when they finally wrapped up lessons for the morning and climbed out of the pool. “I just…”

     “You’re doing extremely well,” he assured her. “I know firsthand how frustrating it can be.” There had been several points during Gou’s first lesson that’d taken him right back to the days before he could swim. Already, she was off to a far better start. He hoped she wouldn’t be too hard on herself.

     Her face turned pink as she rang her hair out. “That’s why I asked you,” she told him, a small smile playing at her lips. “Well, one of the reasons. You’re a good teacher.” She handed him an extra towel she’d brought with her and he ran it over his hair. 

     “I had a good teacher.” Rei still hadn’t found the words to express his gratitude to Rin for coaching him, but he was sure that passing these teachings on to Gou--with the intent to surprise him, nonetheless--was a better way to do that. 

     Gou smirked and zipped up her jacket. “You’re really too modest sometimes, you know that?” Rei turned to her, and she waved her hand. “Not all the time, of course. The way you go on about beauty can get pretty annoying, but it’s not a bad thing.” 

     He wasn’t sure how to respond to this. “Beauty can be found in everything,” he replied simply. “It’s a lot better to focus on it instead of all the ugly things in the world.” 

     She stared at him for a moment, her eyes softening. “Yeah, I think I get that now.” There it was again, he thought. That look. Feeling his face growing warm, he ducked his head and adjusted his glasses.  

     “Come on,” he said, slinging his towel around his neck. “We’re going to be late for breakfast.”  

     They made their way out of the training facility to the lodge. Already, the place was bustling. Gou excused herself and hurried back toward her room to change. As he made his way to the dining area, Rei reviewed the training session in his mind. Though it was his first time teaching, he had a feeling that she’d picked things up more quickly than most beginners. It was strange, he thought, since she’d never seemed particularly athletic to him before. Perhaps she was just more naturally inclined to swimming than even she realized. His thoughts were interrupted when an arm suddenly was slung over his neck, pulling him downward.

     “Rei-chan, there’s been some bad news,” Nagisa said seriously, his voice low. “I’m not sure how well you’re going to take it.” Rei felt his heart stop and he stood upright, causing his friend to stretch his arm upward. 

     “What happened?” he asked, fearing the worst. It wasn’t like his friend to be so serious. His mind raced to the night he’d swam out to see. Surely one of the club members hadn’t done something so reckless? They shouldn’t have been able to with the check-in system. 

     Nagisa waved his hand. “Calm down. Nobody’s hurt,” he said, and Rei sighed in relief, clutching the fabric of his jacket over his heart. 

     “Then why would you lead with that?”

     “Someone’s sick,” his friend continued, ignoring him. 

     “How sick?” Rei pictured each of the members in his mind. He shook his head. “Never mind that. Even if it’s minor, we’ll need to make sure he receives proper medical care. Who is it?”

     “It’s Rei-chan.” Rei stared blankly at Nagisa, who looked as though he were fighting off a grin. Rei sighed and put a hand over his forehead. Not this again. 

     “I told you,” he said evenly. “I don’t like her like that, and I’m certainly not ‘lovesick’ if that’s what you’re implying.”

     “Not implying. Pointing out.” 

     “I’ve already told you,” Rei responded. “It’s illogical.”

     “Then why is your face illogically pink?” 

     “Furthermore,” the captain continued, “We’re both focused solely on the team. It’s absolutely necessary that we both maintain our focus and not allow ourselves to get distracted.”

     Nagisa sighed and released his friend. “You’re so stubborn,” he muttered as they made their way to the dining hall.

 

***

     By the time the team had completed their third and final day of training, Rei was exhausted. The extra hour he’d put in teaching Gou the basics were wearing on him, but he was glad for it. It was the good kind of tired, he thought as he helped the others pack up the last of the equipment. Nagisa was the only one to stay behind as the others made a mad dash for the beach.

     “You’ve survived your first training camp from Hell as Captain,” he said, beaming. Rei smiled sadly.

     “First and last,” he replied. And it was true. A small pang was building up in his chest as the realization set in. He felt his eyes threatening to grow misty, but he quickly refocused his attention. The members had made astonishing progress in the short time period. Rei even thought he’d done a good job as a captain despite his inexperience, a thought that had been solidified when the members had thanked him and slapped him on the back after he’d dismissed them. 

     Nagisa shook his head. “But also first,” he repeated. He paused for a minute and rubbed the back of his head. “Look, Rei-chan, I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but the others and I were talking last night. Everyone said we’ll definitely make it to Nationals with you as our captain.” 

     Rei’s eyes widened as he took in what his friend had just told him. He’d never given much thought to what his teammates talked about in their free time, but something about Nagisa’s words struck him. They respected and trusted him that much? A lump started to form up in his throat as he processed what he’d just been told.

     “They really said that?”

     “They sure did,” Nagisa replied, his eyes full of sincerity. “Of course...I wasn’t supposed to tell you, so you can’t act like you know.” Rei nodded slowly, feeling a wave of emotions flood through him. His team respected him. They trusted him to lead them to Nationals. Since he’d been selected, Rei had had his doubts. Just knowing this new information, that what Nagisa said was true, made him think that those doubts had been irrelevant. They were just the result of his own insecurities and nothing more. Rei adjusted his glasses.

     “Then I won’t let them down,” he said certainly. He may not have been experienced, but he agreed that the team had a good chance. His teammates were talented and growing stronger every day. As a team, they were a force to be reckoned with, and Rei was certain that they could achieve their goals. 

     “Also,” Nagisa began, his lips curving upward into a mischievous smile. Rei sighed and interrupted him.

     “Let me guess. It’s about Gou-san.” 

     “Nope! Not this time,” his friend replied, his grin now full-fledged. “But since you’re so interested, she’s already down at the beach with Amakata-sensei.” 

     Rei took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I need to go over my notes with her.” 

     “Sure you do,” Nagisa said, waving a hand. He turned and headed out the door of the training facility. “Make sure you don’t miss any this time!” 

 

***

 

     Rei found her right where Nagisa had said. She was seated comfortably in a lounge chair underneath the large umbrella Miss Amakata had set up for the two of them. The teacher was the first to see him and she waved.

     “It looks like everything went well,” she said, making a quick gesture toward the ocean. Rei glanced out at the others, who’d already found another wave of energy as they ran and splashed into the small waves. He smiled and nodded.

     “Very well,” he replied, too aware that the red-haired manager had just turned to face him. He glanced at her and felt a familiar warmth creeping to his face. “I’m certain we’ll be returning to Nationals this year.” 

     “That’s wonderful!” Miss Amakata exclaimed, clapping her hands together twice. “It’s not every day that someone can say that with such confidence. I have faith in you all, and I know you’re working hard for it.” 

     Rei smiled and nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, he glanced down at where Gou sat. He knew he should say something, but he didn’t know what. He’d done this a million times before, he told himself. He was only asking her to look over some notes with him. It was his job as a captain and hers as a manager, after all. Why did it feel so different? The longer he delayed, the more he could feel his face reddening. He cleared his throat. “Gou-san, may I talk to you for a minute?” 

     The manager raised her eyebrows slightly, but shook her head. As she stood, Miss Amakata smiled. 

     “Go have fun,” she told them. “You both have worked hard enough and you're still young! You should be enjoying your break, because it’s back to work on Monday.” 

     “It’s just for a moment,” Rei promised as Gou joined him. Her closeness did nothing to stifle his blush. With that, he quickly turned and started toward the lodge. Gou followed quietly, not filling the quiet with her usual chatter. As they climbed the steps leading toward the building, she stopped. 

     “Rei-kun, wait.” Rei stopped and turned to her. She stared down at the deck, hands clasped together in front of her. “Sensei’s right. We really should be enjoying the break. Don’t you think the notes can wait?” 

     He paused, taking in her small form. She was wearing a sundress, he noticed for the first time, her swimsuit visible beneath the thin white straps of the dress. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, but something about her looked different. Her eyes were brighter. Her lashes were longer. Her cheeks were lightly shaded with pink. She was…

     “Yes, of course,” he said, failing to suppress his blush as a word creeped into his mind. For a moment, he wondered if she were going to turn and walk away. Instead, she leaned against the railing, looking out across the beach. The sun was just beginning to set, and already the clouds had turned into vibrant colors. Wordlessly, he joined her, taking in the beautiful scene she’d fixated on. And it really was beautiful, he thought as he looked out over it all. In his peripheral vision, he saw her glance over at him.

     “Rei-kun,” she said, so quietly her voice was barely above a whisper. “Are we not going to talk about it?” 

     He turned to her, his eyes meeting hers. He felt his pulse quickening as he processed what she’d just said. So it had all been real then, he realized, unsure of what he was feeling. It was something between fear and relief, and something between the two and guilt. So she’d been thinking about it too, he realized. Not once had he had the courage to ask her about it. He sighed. “I don’t know what to say.” 

     “Just something.” Her eyes flashed and her brow furrowed slightly. “I don’t like being left in the dark.” Yep, he thought. Guilt was definitely one his feelings. 

     “I didn’t know how to bring it up,” he admitted sheepishly. She scoffed.

     “So you didn’t even try? That’s not like you.”

      “It’s not like you, either.” Rei’s eyes locked with hers as her face flushed. She blinked once, her eyes glittering as his words seemed to sink in. Slowly, she sighed, an incredulous smile crossing her face. 

     “Rei, what are we doing?” 

     Despite his heart pounding in his chest and the blush that spread across his face, he smiled. “Something neither of us know anything about.” His heart skipped a beat as she placed her small hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure which one of them closed the distance between them, only that they met halfway. Her lips were light against his, timid even, but it was enough to send an electric current flooding through him. It was brief, and when they broke apart, he opened his eyes to see her gazing up at him, her face a deeper scarlet than ever. 

     “We should get back,” she said, turning her attention back to where the sun was sinking lower behind the sea. “We don’t want to be missed.”

     “Yes, of course,” he stammered. With that, they hurried back to their team.

 

***

 

     For the first time, he realized just how much he liked this beach. There were memories here, he thought as he made his way through the thick sand. Memories both good and bad, but Rei was finding that only the good ones mattered, and fortunately, they made up the majority. Now he had this training camp experience to add to those memories. It’d run more smoothly than the first, and to his relief, it’d been just as fun. 

     He turned to the others, who’d made their way into the cool, shallow water. They were a good team, he thought, a sense of pride flooding through him. Every single one of them worked hard and over time, they’d already developed a strong bond as teammates. As he watched them, he felt more certain than ever that this team would make it to Nationals. 

     “Rei-chan! Hurry up!” Nagisa shouted as he dunked one of the second years under the water. Rei kicked off his sandals and waded into the water toward them. 

     “Rei-kun.” Rei stopped and turned to find Gou standing on the shore behind him, a camera in hand. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded toward the others. “Make sure they hold still long enough that I can get at least one good one.” 

     “You’re not coming?”

     She shook her head, a small smile crossing her face. “I’m not ready for that yet. Besides, who’s going to scrapbook-worthy pictures if I’m getting dunked underwater?” He waited for a moment, but when she nodded with encouragement, he knew she’d made up her mind. He turned back to the others and stepped into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
